Where do we stand?
by jamesb497
Summary: After giving Alisa a tour of Thor's branch campus Rean and Alisa have a talk about where they stand on top of the school roof. Minor CS3 spoilers. Day 22 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

After giving Alisa a tour of Thor's branch campus Rean and Alisa have a talk about where they stand on top of the school roof.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

6/11

Today was a free day for the Students of Thor's Branch Campus. Rean was currently Doing some of the tasks left for him by Principle Le Guin. Then Rean received a message on his ARCUS II.

He opened it up and saw that Rean had a message from Alisa. The message was about how she was passing by Leeves on her way to Jurai with Sharon. She was also asking about Einhel Keep. Rean decided to call her and ask if she had time to see it in person. She agreed and Rean picked the two of them up at the station.

They then went to the keep and asked Professor Schmidt if they could use it who agreed. And the three of them went to one of the sub levels of the Keep. They completed the sub level and then Rean offered her a tour of the branch campus if she still had the time which she agreed. Sharon excused herself and left the two of them alone.

When the tour was done the two of them stood on the roof of the school looking over the town.

"I really like the atmosphere here. It makes me feel like I'm back at the main campus." Alisa said.

"Yeah… Me too. Even if it's a new building at a new location, Thors is still Thors."

"Heehee, yeah."

Alisa then talked about the facilities here and about the new railway canons and about how her mother was involved in all of them.

"Alisa."

"Sorry Rean thank you for letting me vent. I feel a little better now. Sigh I can't even talk to Sharon about this kind.."

Rean then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"R-Rean."

"You'll be alright, Alisa. You put your blood sweat, and tears into your work at the Reinford group. And because of all that, you became the project manager in a single year, right? So hold your head up high We.. no I know how hard you've been working."

"Rean…" Alisa then turned to face him. "Rean can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Rean where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the school year was over. We agreed to go our separate ways and we haven't seen each other for a year. And when we meet in Crossbell last month neither of us brought it up. So Rean I need to know do you still feel the same? Do you still love me?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Alisa…" He gave her a smile and said. " Alisa do you remember that night we talked in your room?"

"Which time?"

"The day before our last free day."

"Oh."

"I told you that even if we're apart, I'll always be thinking of you. And that not a single day will pass where I won't be thinking about that sweet, hard working girl I fell in love with."

"Rean."

"And not a day has gone by where I haven't done exactly that. Every day at least once my mind drifted to you. I ask myself how you were doing? If you were alright. Am I on your mind as much as your on mine.. And if you still love me like I love you."

Alisa then threw her arms around Rean and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They stayed like that until they were out of breath.

"Rean of course I still love you. Whenever I have time to think I wonder if your alright. Were you hurt because of all of the missions you went on. Were you doing okay at Thors without us there?" And did you still loved me as well."

"Alisa… I will always love you." he said then kissed her again, which she returned.

"Lady Alisa." The two broke apart to find that Sharon was standing there.

"S-Sharon?" Alisa asked with a big blush on her face.

"Hehe. My apologies My Lady, but it's nearly time to go."

"Oh I suppose it is nearly that time." She said with a small frown on her face.

Rean grabbed her hand and said. "Come on, I'll walk you to the station."

"Okay."

Rean walked the two of them back to the station holding Alisa's hand the entire way.

Once in front of the station, Rean and Alisa turned to face each other.

"Rean I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Alisa, but don't worry, I have a feeling we'll see each other again before too long."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Alright I'll believe you."

They reluctantly let go of each other's hand.

"I'll see you later Rean." She said as she turned around only for Rean it turn her back around and kiss her.

A few people saw this, but Rean didn't care. In fact, he wanted people to know that he loved this girl. When he broke the kiss he saw that Alisa was in a daze.

'So cute.' He thought. "I love you." He said as he let her go.

When Alisa finale got out of her daze she said. "I love you too." Then entered the station to catch her train.

When her train departed they caught a glimpse of each other as it went by.

"So My Lady I guess this detour was worth the time?" Sharon asked her.

"Yes Sharon it was so worth it." She said while staring out the window.

Rean watched her train passed and smiled. Then he went to continue the next task on his list.

* * *

Later that day Rean and the New Class VII were exploring the next level of the Keep.

"Instructor are you okay?" Juna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rean asked.

"No particular reason it's just you seem really happy today." Kurt said.

"Well you could say something good happened today."

"Oh like what?" Ash asked.

"Sorry guys, but that's my secret."

"Oh and why it that Instructor?" Musse asked.

"As I said that's for me to know."

"Is it the fact that you and Alisa were kissing on the roof earlier." Altina said.

The rest of his students were shocked and looked at Rean and saw that his face was beat red.

"H-How did you…?"

"I saw you two while I was riding on Claiomh Solais." She said.

"I-Instructor." Juna said.

"My I certainly didn't expect this." Kurt said.

Ash said nothing just gave Rean a smug look.

"My, My Instructor Rean have you been seeing other women behind my back." Musse said.

"Come on guys." Rean said.

"Instructor Rean is right. I believe now is the time for congratulations." Altina said.

"Indeed congratulations Instructor." Kurt said.

"Yeah Congrats." Juna said.

"So you got yourself a girl huh? Congrats, I guess."

"Indeed instructor I'm happy for you… But I don't plan on giving you up Instructor. Alisa better watch out otherwise I might just snatch your from her."

"Musse cut it out." Juna said.

"Congratulations Instructor Rean." Altina said.

"Thank you Altina. And the rest of you as well. Now come on we better get a move on before Professor Schmidt gets impatient. Everyone agreed and then continued to make their way through the keep.


End file.
